


A Friendly Wager

by techburst



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techburst/pseuds/techburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York uses any and every excuse he can to get a rise out of Wash - and this time is no different from any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Wager

“Hey, Wash, how about a little .. friendly wager?”

The tone of York's voice brings his head up automatically, and he can't help the skepticism in the narrowing of his eyes. “'Friendly' and 'wager' don't belong in the same sentence if they're coming out of your mouth,” Wash shoots back, shaking his head. 

“Okay, so just a _wager_ , then.” The other agent grins, cocking the brow above his good eye. “You in?”

“You're fucking nuts if you think I'm walking into that blind.” He pretends not to see the mock scowl that passes over York's mouth – though he does grin a bit himself. He finished putting his gear away and closes his locker, leans back against it with his arms folded over his chest. “Let's hear it.” 

“Twenty bucks says I can make you come in under a minute.”

Wash practically _chokes_ on his own tongue as he tries to glare at the other man, even if the flush creeping across his cheeks betrays any attempt at being stern. “What the _hell_ kind of –”

“What, you don't think I can?” York asks, sliding close and pressing him back against his locker, hands already settling at the rise of his hips as his mouth skims over the line of his jaw. Wash huffs, tries to push him back. “Why don't I just give you the cash and you can call it a win. Bragging rights and all –”

“'Cause it's more fun if I actually _do_ it.” York chuckles, low and smug, at the breathless little noise that loses itself in the air between them as his fingers curl around the base of the other's cock and give a light squeeze. 

“F-fine, jesus, let's go back to your room before anyone fucking sees us –”

“Oh, I didn't mention that part, did I?” York nips at his bottom lip and sinks to his knees in front of him, already reaching to free the length of his cock from his pants. “We're doing this right here.”

“ _What?_ Have you lost your damn _mind_? Do you even know what will happen if somebody – _nngh!_ ” 

Wash has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning outright when he feels that tongue sliding up his shaft, the warmth of the mouth that grins one second and has him writhing in the next, hands bracing themselves on York's shoulders in an attempt to keep his balance. 

He can't help but to chance a nervous glance at the door, even as his hips press into the maddening, _teasing_ pleasure of the other's mouth. His fingers curl in on themselves, fingernails digging into the fabric of York's shirt of their own accord, and he has to bite down on a solidly undignified noise when he _swallows_ around him. 

“York, I swear to – _god_ – if someone finds us –” His hips roll at the playful flick of that tongue against the sensitive ridge just under the head, an outright _moan_ catching behind his teeth as his fingers tangle in the short strands of hair at the base of the other's neck. “I'm gonna – _shit_ – m'gonna kill you.”

“Shut up, Wash.” 

He bites through his lip when he comes, tasting blood and muffling a whimper as his knees threaten to give out from under him. He's dizzy, tingling from the base of his spine all the way up to his shoulders, a pleasant buzz skittering all along the raw nerve endings that have him so out of sorts that he can't even think to realize what's happened as York stands. Kisses him with the slide of his tongue against his lips so he can taste himself.

And _chuckles_. “Keep your money,” he says with that maddening grin, thumb stroking along the sharp line of Wash's jaw. “You can buy me dinner later. Sound good?” 

And he turns and walks away. 

Wash doesn't even know what the fuck just happened.


End file.
